An Angel of Music Joins the Angels in Heaven
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: Warning: Character Death! This story is a twist of the sword fight in the graveyard, between Raoul and Erik. Read to find out what happened, and what characters did or did not make this out alive. Please read and review! Story is much better than the really atrocious summary. Rated T for slight violence, and the character death. Possibly for some language.


**Hello readers. Here is yet another one-shot. Just until I can finish re-reading my other stories and get back to working on them. I hope that will be soon, but I am not entirely sure. I hope you enjoy, and please, please, please review. Reviews make me and Erik happy. He gets a little cranky when no one reviews. Also please check out my other stories. And if you do, let me know what you think about them. Hope to hear your thoughts soon. ~Creaturess of the Night~ (And Erik too).**

He stepped aside as the sword pierced the air where he was just standing. He twirled and slashed trying to pierce his opponent's skin. He tried not to look at his Angel of Music not being able to stand the look of hatred she was probably giving him. He glared coldly at Raoul as they danced in their lethal dance trying to get a fatal wound in the other. He turned and slashed a cut into Raoul's arm and almost smirked as he saw the look of shock and anger in Raoul's eyes.

Raoul glared at him and restarted their lethal dance and Erik was sure as happy to follow suit. He found himself slipping on the ice underneath the snow as Raoul slashed his sword down. He did not even utter a sound as Raoul's sword pierced his side. Raoul pulled it out and Erik found that he could not move a muscle no matter how bad he wanted to. Raoul just glared at him and leaned over to look at wound. He smirked and said "Looks like I pierced a lung, hope you rot in hell demon." He turned and Erik saw his feet move to the white horse he rode in on.

Erik took a breath only to cough. He sat up and sat sideways and started coughing. He heard Christine say "Raoul, how could you?" He heard Raoul reply "Christine, he was a monster. He deserves this." Christine begged "Please tell me what I can do to save him. Please Raoul I cannot let my angel die." Raoul pulled away from her as she reached for him and said "This is for the better Christine and someday you will understand that."

She shook her head and replied "No Raoul. Go to the opera house and tell everyone what you have done and never have anything to do with me again." Erik coughed again and spit out some blood onto the perfectly white snow. He did not hear the rest of the exchange for he tuned it out as he continued to cough up blood. He felt the sting of the pain where Raoul stabbed him and he wrapped and arm tightly around it.

He coughed again and felt a lot of his strength leave him. He collapsed on his side and coughed again as he heard footsteps approaching him quickly. He looked up as Christine kneeled down on the ground next to him. He looked up into her sweet brown eyes and saw too many emotions in them to tell what was going through her mind. He cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek as he said "Christine, you stayed."

She looked at him and swallowed and replied "Yes, angel I did." He wiped away another stray tear that slipped down her cheek and whispered "Christine I am so sorry for everything I have done to hurt you and everyone else I care about at the opera house. I am so sorry Christine I should have been more of the Angel of Music that you thought and wanted me to be." Christine replied "I forgive you my angel do not worry about that. You are the Angel of Music I want you to be now just the way you are."

He smiled at her and coughed more blood into the snow. He looked up at her and whispered "Christine, promise me that you will never quit being you, and I want you to promise me that you will follow the path that you want to follow not the one that everyone else wants you to." Christine nodded and said "I promise." She pulled him into her lap and held him there holding his hands as he stared at her. He looked at her and whispered "Good. Thank you my Angel of Music. I have one last thing I want to show you." She looked at him and he unclasped one of her hands and grasped the edges of his mask. He smiled weakly at her before he took it off exposing his deformed and distorted face.

She looked at him and ran her free hand down the deformed side of his face. He smiled at her and took her free hand again and whispered "Do not grieve over me forever my Angel of Music. I will watch over you even from hell. I love you and will never stop my love." He took a gasping breath as she whispered "I will keep you in my heart forever my angel and I will not grieve over you forever darling. You will watch over me from heaven with my father. I love you too Erik and I will never stop either. By the way I listened to Madame Giry talking to Meg about you to hear your name I just put the pieces together now."

He smiled weakly and she leaned down to him and kissed him. Erik kissed Christine back and could not help but feel peace even though he knew that he did not have that much time left. When she pulled away from his kiss he squeezed her hand and took a gasping breath and coughed some more blood into the snow. He leaned back and looked at Christine before his vision started going black and swallowed him up.

Christine stared at Erik's limp body and started sobbing because she could not believe her angel was dead. She turned toward her father's tomb and she could swear she saw her father's angel embracing Erik's angel and they stared at her with love present in their eyes. After seeing their supportive smiles and loving eyes she knew that both of them would always be there to watch her, encourage her, and protect her. She wiped her tears away and concentrated on the fact that there would always be two men who loved her no matter what she did: Her wonderful musical father, and her beautiful amazingly creative intelligent Angel of Music. She smiled at the angels and thought to them _I love both of you now and forever._

***A couple of months later Christine rode in a carriage to the cemetery to visit her father and Erik's graves. She had roses for her father's grave and then she had roses with black ribbons for Erik's grave. She set the roses at her father's grave and then she took 3 steps over to Erik's grave which read _Erik Destler the best Angel of Music on the earth. A musical genius and the darkest night during the day but amazing and beautiful._

She laid the roses there and stroked the granite tombstone and whispered "I love you my Angel of Music." She got up to leave and turned around and swore she saw Erik's angel smiling at her like he was waiting for her to come home to him. And that was exactly where she was going to go someday, right to where she should have known she always belonged, in her Erik's arms which would always be filled with love and music.


End file.
